I'm The One Who Wants You
by lycheeteaa
Summary: SCIPxPROP. Scipio wants Prosper, but Hornet seems to be in the way. Jealousy is whats stuck on him. Prosper begins to challenge his own feelings for Scipio. Not good with summaries.R&R please. Rated T for language and boyxboy crushes.
1. Chapter 1

My first Thief Lord fic. It's a SLASH fic, so if you don't like BOYxBOY, then please don't keep reading, it will only get you mad. w

This is a SCIPxPROP, with some Riccio wanting Scip. WOO!

this chapter is short, I know, but I needed it to end for a moment, later chapters will get longer.

**I DO NOT OWN THE THIEF LORD AND IT'S CHARACTERS.**

i only write the smut with them x33

* * *

"Whore." Scipio spat through clenched teeth as he watched Hornet giggle loudly, and lock arms with a smiling Prosper. 

He continued to eye them as they walked on ahead of himself, and the others. They were having a good time it seemed. Prosper kept cracking small jokes, and Hornet would giggle, and seem to pull herself closer to him.

"What's up with you?" Riccio asked as he walked side-by-side with Scipio. He dug his hands in his pockets, and awaited his answer. Indeed he hadn't heard what Scipio had called Hornet, only did he notice the angry look he shot at her...and Prosper.

"Nothing." Scipio said bluntly.

Riccio gave him an upsetting look, and glanced at the ground. He had always liked The Thief Lord, and always hoped he would tell him anything. He liked to think of himself as his right-hand-man, or something like that. Maybe not his best friend anymore, not since Prosper showed up. He kicked at the air, and stayed quiet.

Scipio tried to hold back the urge to growl, shake with range, or even to bare his teeth. No matter how hard he tried not to look at them, he couldn't keep his eyes off the two. Hornet just seemed to be getting closer and closer, it was as if she was trying to sink into Prosper's skin.

Scipio hadn't always felt such hatred for Hornet, no not at all. He used to be quite fond of the girl. He was the one who found her after all. They had became quite close, maybe even to close at times. They flirted slightly with each other, and talked with each other more than they talked with anyone else living with them. He could sense that she liked him more than he liked her. She was almost to clingy at times. For what reason or another, he had never felt sexually attracted towards the girl, nor hoped for any sort of relationship with her. Weird enough, everything seemed to change when Prosper and Bo had came.

The flirting stopped, the talking ceased, and they just became two normal friends. They were just more distant. She became more stern with him, and seemed to treat Prosper the way she used to treat him. Did he blame Prosper for this? No. Through her constant flirting, giggling, and being a tagalong towards Prosper, this made Scipio understand how great Prosper was. Kind, gentle, smart, strict when he wanted to be, and full of life and energy. It made him want to hook onto Prosper's arm, and laugh at his jokes. How he longed to be that close to Prosper and take control over a relationship.

Jealously was what was stuck on Scipio.

"Hey, Scip?" Bo suddenly chimedin as he skipped along side him.

Riccio looked up, gave Bo an eye roll, and looked back at the ground.

"Yes, what is it?" Scipio smiled kindly at Bo, who returned his smile with an even bigger one.

"Can I get a cake?"

"A cake?"

"Yes. Please? Just a small one." He smiled again, even sweeter than the last. He hoped to lure Scipio in with his cute childlike ways.

"Just hold on a minute. We're almost at the fountain, isn't that why we're here? To take you to the fountain because you wanted to play with the pigeons?"

Bo nodded and smiled once again at Scipio. He had indeed lured him in. He was getting a cake, and getting to play around for the day. He thanked Skipio kindly, and skipped on ahead of them.

Riccio looked up from the ground once more and stared at Scipio. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked. Every time he would ask him for a cake, he would tell him "No", and go on about how he always wanted some stupid sweet, and that they'd be broke before long if he had always got something that he wanted.

He frowned, and continued to stare at Scipio, who was to pulled into staring at Hornet and Prosper to notice the burning passion that glowed in his eyes. A crush was just an understatement. Riccio had formed a lustful urge for Scipio over the past few years. He bit down on his bottom lip, nervousness sinking in once again. He always got nervous around The Thief Lord. Thinking he would shun him away if he asked the wrong question; said the wrong thing.

Oh, how he wanted to be loved by The Thief Lord. How he wanted to be comforted when he was down. How he wanted someone to cuddle with him, instead of a stupid stuffed animal. He never understood the feelings he had for The Thief Lord, but whatever they were, they felt good. So, no matter what anyone said, his feelings were his, and they were right to have. You should feel this way when you care so deeply for another. No one should have the power to tell you otherwise.

And those were the feelings The Thief Lord had for Prosper.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I finally got to a computer with internet access, AND a word document program. HELLZ YEAH! haha! So, here it is Chapter 2! Please R&R!

* * *

"I don't think Prosper's going to be happy that you told Bo he could get a cake." Riccio finally spoke up.

"Prosper's busy at the moment." Scipio said in monotone.

Riccio blinked. He thought Scipio would surely backtalk him, but he didn't. He guessed it was good that he didn't get yelled at, but getting some sort of emotion from Scipio would have been fine. He lifted his shoulders slightly, and looked back at the ground. He couldn't talk to Scipio anymore.

"We're here, we're here!" Bo exclaimed as he leapt onto the fountains edge.

Prosper lunged forward, eyes wide, his arms extended towards Bo. He looked as if he was trying to grab him and pull him down incase he fell in.

"Get down from there!"

Giggling, Hornet spoke up; "Oh, Prop. Leave him be, he's only having fun!"

"Yeah, Prop!" Bo said, sticking out his tongue, and giggling before he began to slowly walk on the fountain's edge.

Scipio laughed softly, eyes shining at Prosper, who still looked worried. He loved how Prosper was so worried about Bo all the time. He loved the look that stayed plastered on his face; worry, distraught. He just wanted to put an arm around him, and whisper into his ear; "It's OK, Prop, he'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Riccio had disappeared behind the fountain with Mosca, who decided to travel just a bit further from the group, so he could sit on the edge of a small dock, and pretend to fish with the small, homemade fishing pole he had made out of a stick, and some string.

Hornet had dragged Prosper to a bench, so she could sit and read the book she brought, and so Prosper could still keep an eye on Bo, but only so he was closer to her. Scipio was still standing by the fountain, looking up at it, and smiling as Bo came back around to smile at him.

"Hey, Scip?" Bo asked as he stopped in front of him, arms still out to his side, to keep his balance.

"Yeah?" Scipio smiled at the boy, hands now in his pockets.

"Can you take me to get my cake now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bo giggled in delight, and smiled brightly at Scipio; "Catch me!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

Scipio laughed, and removed his hand from his pockets. Bo leapt down into Scipio's outstretched arms. He giggled madly, and Scipio laughed softly, a smile plastered on both their faces.

From the bench Prosper watched. At first he got worried as Bo jumped down, but when he saw Scipio catch him he felt secure. Scipio held onto Bo tight, so he wouldn't drop him, but still loose enough to not hurt him. Prosper smiled as he watched the two of them. Scipio had let Bo down, and Bo grabbed onto his hand. It was cute. Almost as if Scipio was Bo's brother. He had never seen Scipio look so nice, and be so kind, even to Bo. He wanted to join them. Were they going somewhere?

He turned to Hornet, who was still deep in her book. He looked back at Scipio, and stood up. He took one step towards them, and stopped.

"Where are you going?" Hornet asked, now looking at him.

"To see Scip, and Bo."

Hornet squinted her eyes, and looked at the two, they were now walking off.

"It looks like they're busy."

Prosper blinked, and looked back at them. Indeed they were walking off. Bo skipped, and Scipio walked slowly, still holding the younger one's hand.

"Just sit back down, I'm sure they'll be back soon. He's probably taking Bo to the bathroom or something." Hornet said, and began to read her book once more.

Prosper frowned, and sat back down. Where were they going? He watched as they got lost in the crowd of people. He bit down on his lip. Scipio had been acting strange lately. He always seemed upset about something. That was the first time in a while that he had seen him smile so kindly. It was a smile that he missed, and loved to see on the Thief Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prop's been sad lately..." Bo said softly as they entered the small bakery.

Scipio blinked, letting go of the young boy's hand.

"Prop's been sad?" He asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Yeah." Bo replied in an even smaller voice as he twiddled his fingers, and stared at the floor.

"How come?"

"I think..." Bo started, and then looked up at Scipio; "Because you've been sad."

"Because I've been sad?" Scipio blinked once more; now extremely confused.

"Yup."

Bo smiled softly, and took a look around the bakery. It was partly filled with people; tourists mostly, but there was still room to move. He looked at Scipio once more, and skipped over to the counter, where a large assortment of small cakes where placed behind the glass.

"Because I've been sad..." Scipio repeated in a hushed voice, and slowly followed Bo.

He stood beside him, and watched him peer at the cakes.

"That one." Bo smiled; "Can I have that one, Scip?"

Scipio looked into the glass, and stared at the cake Bo was now pointing too. He smiled back, and nodded.

"Yeah, you can have that one."

Scipio pointed to the small cake, and ordered two of them. Bo blinked at him, but didn't ask. Maybe it was for Scipio, or maybe he would get another. The lady behind the counter packaged the cakes, and handed the nicely wrapped box to Scipio, who paid right after. Then the two left the bakery. Once outside Bo giggled in delight and jumped up, holding up his hands.

"May I have it now? Please, Scip?"

"Lets just wait until we get back to the others, OK?" He smiled softly.

"Oh, OK." He hummed softly, and skipped along side Scipio; "Why did you buy two cakes?"

"One's for Prop." He said, smiling at Bo; "Since he's been so sad. I thought getting him a cake would cheer him up."

"That's a good idea! But you better make sure you give it to him smiling!" Bo giggled; "That'll make him happier."

Scipio smiled; "I'll do that."

"And can you stay with us longer?" Bo grabbed Scipio's hand that was down by his side; "Prop's also sad because you're not around much."

"Really, now?" Scipio held onto Bo's hand; "I just seem to make Prop pretty damn sad, don't I?" He continued, forcing a smile.

"You make Prop really happy when you're around though."

"Doesn't Hornet make Prop happy too?"

"I guess...but you make him even happier." Bo smiled sweetly; "Prop likes you a lot."

"How do you know all this?"

"I just do."

It didn't take them much longer to reach the fountain, and when they did Prosper jumped up from the bench and jogged over to them. Hornet looked up from her book, and frowned as she watched Prosper leave her side. She shut her book, and stood also.

Bo giggled loudly and jumped into Prosper's arms.

"Guess what, Prop!" Bo exclaimed happily.

"What?" Prosper smiled back at him.

"Scip bought me a cake!"

"Did he now?" Prosper looked up at Scipio, who glanced down at the ground as soon as their eyes met.

"And guess what else." Bo whispered to Prosper.

"What else?" Prosper whispered back.

"Scip got you something too."

"Did he now?" Prosper repeated, and once again looked at Scipio, who once again glanced at the ground as their eyes met; his face now a light shade of red.

Bo giggled in delight, and hopped down from Prosper's arms. Prosper shoved his hands into his pants pockets, and smiled at Scipio, who was still looking at the ground, and now rubbing the back of his head.

"May I eat it now, Scip?" Bo suddenly asked, now hopping, his hands clasped together at his chest. He was smiling widely.

Scipio blinked, and looked up at Bo. He too smiled softly.

"Yeah, here you go."

He undid the bow, and opened the box. Bo hopped over to him, and Scipio bent down so that Bo could reach into the box and grab his cake. Grinning like crazy, Bo grabbed his small cake, and hopped once again in delight.

"Thank you!" He squealed, and skipped over towards the fountain.

Scipio smiled as he shut the box, and Prosper laughed.

"That was nice of you, Scipio." Prosper said with a smile as he walked closer to the other boy.

"Yeah, I guess so." Scipio said softly.

He looked up at Prosper who was now right in front of him. He held his breath and tried not to listen to the loudness of his beating heart. He bit down on his bottom lip, fighting the urge to lunge himself at Prosper, and touch every inch of the young boy's body.

"So, what did you get me?" Prosper smirked.

Scipio snapped out of his lustful daze, and smirked back at him.

"Who said I got _you_ anything?"

Prosper looked taken back. He frowned deeply, and made a soft whining noise.

"Bo said you did...so I thought–."

"Well, you thought wrong, Prosper. You shouldn't believe everything a little boy says to you."

Prosper took a step forward. He stared deeply into Scipio's eyes before smirking once more, and getting right up in his face.

"Then." He began; "I shouldn't listen to a word you say. Am I right? Little boy?"

Scipio's eyes widened. He fought an urge to gasp out of shock. Had Prosper just called him a little boy? And was he acting...cocky? The smirk stayed plastered, and he stayed right up in Scipio's face. Scipio suddenly smirked darkly; playfully though, and inched closer to Prosper. This made Prosper's face flush, but he didn't dare move away.

"You better watch it, Prosper. This "little boy" can kick your ass anytime." He continued to smirk as he tilted his head, and inched his lips towards Prosper's ear; "But if you're good I'll go easy on you."

Warm air laced Prosper's ear as Scipio spoke. It sent chills all over his body. He felt himself clench up with every word Scipio said. It was quite arousing though, even too arousing...

"What are you two boys doing?" Hornet spoke up.

She now stood behind Prosper, just a little to the side. She blinked at them, an eyebrow raised in confusion. She held onto her book like a school girl would her school books. Scipio laughed softly, eyes closed, and backed away from Prosper. Prosper's face was flushed, and he stared at Scipio in a small confusion.

"Well, I should be going." Scipio said as he opened his eyes; "I do believe I'm late for an appointment."

Prosper blinked rapidly, and spoke up, his voice cracking with high pitches.

"W-What? An appointment? Since w-when?"

"Yeah, Scip. You never told us about an appointment."

"It didn't concern _you_." Scipio shrugged; "I'll see you later. Tell Bo I said bye." He nodded to Prosper, and turned to leave, but stopped, and turned back around; "Oh, here, Prop. I lied." He held the box out for Prosper to take.

Prosper blinked, and slowly took the box from Scipio's hands.

"It's your favorite." Scipio smiled, and turned around again; "I hope you enjoy it."

And with that he walked off into a crowd of flowing people.

"He's getting quite rude." Hornet huffed.

But Prosper didn't seem to hear her complaint. He was to sucked into staring at the spot where he lost sight of Scipio. He held onto the box tightly, as if he treasured it deeply. His face was still flushed, and his stomach curled and tightened as he thought about Scipio, and what he would say when he saw him again.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate this chapter. Nothing much to say except: its very pointless.

* * *

"Prop!" Bo exclaimed as he jumped onto Prosper, who was laying down in bed.

Prosper coughed from the pressure of Bo's body being forced down on his chest. He groaned, and rolled his eyes at his smiling little brother, who sat on his chest, looking down at his face.

"What do you want, Bo?" Prosper groaned.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep..."

"But Scip's not back yet."

"Scip's not coming."

"Yes he is." He smiled widely.

"Why do you think that?"

"He said he'd come by more..."

"Well, he's not coming tonight." He rubbed his tired eyes; "And it's late. Go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired. I want to see Scip!" Bo whined.

"Well, I want to see him too, so I'm waiting until tomorrow when I really do get to see him. So right now, I am sleeping, as you should be too." He huffed, and turned on his side, causing Bo to yelp, and fall over.

"Ouch..." Bo whined again, and crawled to his feet. He crossed his arms at his brother, and stuck his tongue out at him before storming off to his own bed.

Prosper sighed in relief, and rolled over again. He blinked as he set his eyes on the cake box Scipio had given him earlier. He hadn't eaten the cake yet, he just couldn't. He felt as if it was a gift that he should treasure forever; much like a ring, or necklace. And besides, if he did have to eat it, he wanted to share it with Scipio.

He smiled softly, and reached his hand out towards the box. Slowly he stroked it with his fingertips. _Scipio touched this box._ He thought as he continued to stroke it. _Maybe he even breathed on it. _He swallowed, and removed his hand from the box.

"What am I thinking? Who cares if he touched it...or breathed on it."

He sighed, and pulled his blanket closer. Why did he miss Scipio so much? Why couldn't he get him out of his head? Why was the thought of the boy driving him crazy? Why did he want to scream so badly?

"Why can't I sleep now?" He yelled, and threw his blanket over his face; "Dammit, Scip! FUCK!" He screamed out of frustration into his blanket, the sound muffled so no one else could really make out what he was saying; if anyone was listening.

He left the blanket over his face and tried to get the screaming voice out of his head that kept telling him things that only confused him more. Darkness now shadowed his brain...

"_Do you love him?"_

"_No, I can't..."_

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Do you want him to be here with you?"_

"_Well, yeah...he's never around much."_

"_Do you want to touch him?"_

"_W-what? N-no..."_

"_Do you need him with you right now?"_

"_..I-I might..."_

"_Are you cold?"_

"_Yeah, I'm always cold..."_

"_Do you want him comfort you? Make you warm again?"_

"_C-Could he do that?"_

"_Do you want him too?"_

"_I-I..."_

"_Are you lonely?"_

"_I have Bo."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_Are you lonely?"_

"_I..."_

"_Are you lonely?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Do you want him?"_

"_...yes..."_

"_Can he make you feel whole again?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Can he make you warm?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can he comfort you always?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want to touch him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you love him, Prosper?"_

"_Yes, I love him. I love The Thief Lord."_


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Prosper woke up he couldn't get Scipio out of his head. The strange dream he had kept haunting him. He was standing in eternal darkness...facing himself...listening to himself ask himself questions. Every question was about Scipio, and he wouldn't stop asking himself questions until his answer was "yes".

"Are you alright, Prop?" Hornet asked; "You seem tired. Maybe we shouldn't go out today."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright...well, at least eat something before we go."

She slid a box towards him that contained a small assortment of foods that they had either stolen, found, or bought. Prosper blinked at the box that stood in front of him. Should he eat? Was he even hungry? He couldn't even tell. Scipio was still overshadowing his mind.

"Not hungry..." He said softly, and pushed back his chair.

"Not hungry? Well, you've got to be hungry. Are you sick?"

Hornet stood too, and walked over to him. As soon as she reached her hand up and placed it on his forehead, he moved his head to the side, and groaned softly. She blinked at him in confusion, and frowned.

"I'm fine..." Prosper said.

"OK, yeah, sure..." Hornet frowned again, her voice leaking with hurt.

"I'm just going to–." He began, but was cut off by the sound of someone banging on the door to the Stella.

Hornet jumped, and Prosper's head swung around. The banging continued; the person behind the door seemed to be getting impatient.

"Scipio!" Prosper shouted in excitement, a smile spreading across his face.

He took off towards the door, leaving Hornet alone. He was trying to hold in all of his excitement of seeing Scipio. He knew he would tackle him to the ground the minute he opened the door. Damn, he missed him horribly.

"Scip!" He shouted again as he quickly opened the door.

"FUCK! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Riccio screamed as he pushed past Prosper, and took off running out of sight. He screamed once more; "SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Prosper blinked, quickly slamming the door shut, and locking it. From outside he could hear voices, and quick footsteps.

"Over here! I saw him over here!"

"Hurry up! That little bastard wont get away!"

"Come on!"

Prosper blinked again, and ran away from the door. He entered the main room to find Riccio laying on the floor breathing heavily. His coat looked full of something. He eyed Prosper.

"It took you long enough! Damn, I almost got caught thanks to you!" He yelled, still out of breath.

"B-but I–."

"You what?"

"I didn't know you were being chased."

"You couldn't even suspect it from how fucking loud I was pounding on that god dammed door?" Riccio shot up, and walked towards Prosper; "Look at my fucking hands!"

He shoved his hands in Prosper's face. Prosper blinked quickly, and took a step back before looking at his hands. His knuckles were scrapped and starting to bleed. He indeed was pounding pretty hard on the door.

"Well, I'm sorry, Riccio...I-I didn't know..."

"Yeah, well, next time you will."

Riccio turned away from him and headed towards the upstairs.

"W-What did you take anyway?"

"None of your business..."

"Yeah, I should have figured."

Prosper nodded a few times, biting down on his bottom lip. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued to stare off where Riccio had disappeared.

"Hey, Prop?" Hornet spoke up from the back of the room.

Prosper turned around to see her and Bo standing together watching him. He sighed and walked over to them.

"Why was Riccio yelling, Prop?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, is everything OK?" Hornet bit down on her lip.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He was just...upset about something." Prosper said dully, as he shrugged.

"Was Scipio with him?" Hornet asked.

"No." Prosper replied in a dull tone.

"Um, well, I was going to take Bo out for a little while. D-do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK, we'll see you later then."

"Bye, Prop!" Bo grinned.

"Yeah, bye Prop." Hornet frowned as she and Bo walked off, and out of the Stella.

Prosper sighed, and kicked at the air. He tried fighting the urge to scream. He was starting to get frustrated once again. He cursed loudly, and then mumbled a few more words before collapsing on the ground. He brought his legs to his chest, and hugged his knees. He sniffed and then buried his face.

"God, I'm so fucked up..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Two days without Prosper and I'm already going insane." Scipio told himself as he scampered along rooftops.

He was in his normal Thief Lord costume. Raged, old, black Converse shoes, torn, old blue jeans, held onto his thin frame by a simple tan belt, a black and white stripped long-sleeved T-shirt, a large black peacoat that went down just below his knees, and of corse, his black mask, with the pointed nose.

"Damn, it's late. Prop's probably sleeping."

Scipio grumbled random curse words as he made his way from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the Stella. He knew Prosper was probably asleep by now, it was nearly 3AM, but he couldn't let Prosper continue to sleep. He had to see him. He would do anything to see him at that moment.

He leapt down onto a trash can, and jumped to the stone streets. He then quickly made his way into the shadows of alleyways, until he finally reached the Stella. It was late, so he knew no one would answer the door no matter how hard he knocked, but luckily for him he had a spare key. Grinning to himself, he unlocked the door, and stepped into the darkened cinema.

He squinted his eyes as he tried to picture where everything was. Sure he could have turned on the light switch, but he didn't want to wake everyone up; only Prosper. So, with a quick mental image, Scipio made his way around the cinema. His goal was to reach the top story, find Prosper's bed, and wake him up. He crept silently, no sound escaping his body, not even his breathing could be heard.

"Fuck. Where's a candle when you need one?" He whispered; breaking his silence; "Or a flashlight..."

He continued to make his way to the top floor, grumbling softly every now and then. This was starting to take forever. _Dammit, Prop, why do you have to sleep all the way up there? _He thought; grinding his teeth. Finally, after much time of trying to make his way in the dark, he had made it to the top floor. It actually didn't take as long as he had thought, but it would have been much easier if he had some light source.

"Now to find Prosper..."

He squinted his eyes at the floor around him to see if he could make out a figure sleeping, but it wasn't working. He tried not to curse out of anger, or kick at the darkness, but it was getting quite hard to keep his cool. He was starting to lose it. He needed to hurry up and find Prosper.

"Now...where is he...?"

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Now, he needed to picture where everyone slept. His eyes quickly snapped open as he realized that Prosper's bed was closest to where he stood. His breathing soon began to get loud, just as his heart raced. He quickly glanced around, trying, hoping that he could spot Prosper, but all he could make out was darkness, and the slight sound of someone breathing. _I feel like throwing up..._He thought, and took a deep breath.

"Prop?" He whispered; his voice cracking slightly; "Prop?"

He took a step forward, and continued to look around, hoping to see something.

"Prop?"

He continued to slowly walk, thinking if he could get close enough to where Prosper slept, then he would be able to hear him talking, and wake up. Every breath he took shook slightly, just as his heart raced faster and faster.

He took another step, and another, and another, until- _crunch_.

"AHH–OWW!" Prosper yelped, as he quickly sat up; eye wide, and full of fear.

"OH FUCK!"

Scipio had stepped on Prosper's hand, causing Prosper to sit up, and out of surprise, Scipio jumped back, swung to the side, and tripped over something. He landed on the ground with a _thump_. Prosper breathed quickly, his head swung over to where Scipio laid helpless.

"S-S-Scipio?" Prosper stuttered.

"Yeah, Prop?" Scipio answered softly, trying to keep the embarrassment from showing in his voice.

Scipio could hear Prosper searching for something, and then a soft _click_. Prosper blinked as he shown his flashlight on Scipio. He was laying on his back, with one foot on the cake box that he had bought for Prosper. His mask lay on the floor beside him. He could see Scipio blinking; a complete blank look plastered to his face.

"A-Are you OK?" Prosper asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Just great." Scipio replied sarcastically.

Prosper pushed back his blanket, and set up his flashlight so that the light shown up (the flashlight is a storm flashlight–which is a larger flashlight). The light was bright enough to dimly light up the small area around them. He took a quick look at his hand, and crawled over to Scipio, who hadn't moved. He crawled over to Scipio's side, and looked down at his face.

"You sure you're OK?" Prosper asked softly.

Scipio shut his eyes, and attempted to nod his head. He was completely embarrassed.

"What did I trip on anyway?" Scipio asked, opening his eyes. He was so embarrassed already that he hardly paid attention to how close his face was from Prosper's.

"C-Cake box..." Prosper replied softly, his face creeping with blush. He was starting to get embarrassed now.

"Cake box? Why a cake box, Prop?"

"...I guess because I...I never threw it away."

"It's the cake box I got you?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I see." Scipio closed his eyes, and nodded again.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, its fine."

Scipio opened his eyes again, and blinked at Prosper, who was looking down at him again. This time it was Prosper who was blushing. Scipio was just to stunned to even care. He sighed, and rubbed his head.

"D-Do you need help sitting up?" Prosper asked.

"No. I think I'm just going to lay here for awhile."

"O-OK..."

Prosper leaned back, and sat down. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he looked downwards. Scipio turned his head towards Prosper, and looked at him. _Heh, he's so cute when he's nervous. _Scipio thought, and then shut his eyes; _I can't believe I tripped...god, I'm still embarrassed...but-_ He opened his eyes again, and looked at Prosper; _I stepped on him._

"Hey, Prop?" Scipio asked, sitting up.

"Y-Yeah?" Prosper stuttered.

Scipio turned to face Prosper, who blinked rapidly, his face flushing once again. Scipio blinked softly, a tired, dazed look on his face.

"Where did I step on you?"

"St-step on me?"

"Yeah."

Prosper looked at his reddened hand. Scipio's eyes followed Prosper's gaze, and he quickly blinked. _Fuck, I hope I didn't break any of his fingers..._ Scipio thought, biting down on his lip.

"Here, let me see..."

Scipio reached out and grabbed Prosper's hand. Prosper blinked quickly. _Oh, god, I can feel my heart in my throat..._ Prosper thought, swallowing hard. Scipio bent his head down to get a closer look at Prosper's red hand. He rubbed it softly, almost caressing it.

"Does this hurt?" He asked softly.

Prosper shook his head. Scipio nodded and continued to touch and feel his hand. He placed his thumb over his pinky, and ring finger knuckles. Softly he rubbed them, and Prosper made a soft squeaking sound. Scipio looked up at him.

"Does it hurt?"

Prosper nodded, chewing on his lip. Scipio frowned, and stayed still for a moment. Inside Prosper chuckled; _I shouldn't pretend I'm really hurt. But, look at him. He looks devastated. Its so cute._

"Here..." Scipio began as he bent his head down towards Prosper's hand.

Softly, he placed a kiss on Prosper's knuckles. Prosper blinked rapidly, his face flushing again. Scipio looked up, and smiled at him. He let go of his hand, and chuckled. Prosper's expression turned to devastation.

"W-W-What?" Prosper stuttered, blinking quickly.

"Did I embarrass you?" Scipio smiled.

"No...w-why?"

"You're face...you're so red." Scipio chuckled again, causing Prosper to turn even redder. He smiled, and inched his face closer to Prosper's; "It's cute." He said softly.

Without waiting for Prosper to reply, he pulled himself to his feet. Prosper blinked, looking up at him.

"Until tomorrow." Scipio smiled, giving Prosper a slight bow before picking up his mask, and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Word of the day: CUTE. xD haha. This ended horribly too...


	7. Chapter 7

Yes. I have continued my story! Here is chaper 7. And I can't wait to continue! I hope I'll be able to soon. This chapter is shit, so sorry D: It'll get better! Please R&R!

* * *

"I think it's gotten colder." Hornet said softly to Prosper, who smiled in reply. The two sat outside a small café. They had nothing better to do, and they did have a few extra cents to spend on a small cake or two. Bo skipped around the large fountain while Mosca and Riccio watched in silence as they wondered how they got stuck watching him. 

"I like it though." Prosper replied softly with another smile.

"How come?" She asked out of curiosity as she folded her hands under neath her chin and propped her elbows on the table.

"It's comfortable."

"Really now? I've always thought it a bit...uncomfortable." She laughed softly, and Prosper joined in.

"I just like the whole idea of finding warmth. From a simple blanket, a small heater, or—;"

"A person." Chimed in Scipio, who softly wrapped his arms around Prosper's neck, and rested his chin on his shoulder. He smiled broadly at Hornet for a moment, and then looked back at Prosper, who's already reddened cold face was creeping with warm blush of embarrassment.

"You always just seem to come out of nowhere, Scip." Hornet said with a smile.

"I'm just full of surprises. Right, Prop?" He said, grinning at a very reddened Prosper who just couldn't seem to answer. "Aw, Prop you're all red. You getting to cold out here?" He added with a smile as he softly patted Prosper's cheek.

"Y-Yeah, and you don't seem to be helping much." Smirked Prosper.

Scipio gasped softly, giving Prosper an upset and shocked expression. Hornet giggled softly, hoping now that Scipio would remove his arms from around Prosper. Prosper continued to smirk at Scipio, but his face soon went blank when Scipio returned his sly smirk with an even slyer one.

"I guess we need to have some _closer_ contact then." He said softly, so only Prosper could really hear him. Hornet was left a bit confused, with only hearing a bit of what was said.

Scipio removed his arms from around Prosper, and stood up straight. He slicked back his hair, but seemed only to make it more messy. Prosper turned his head around slightly so he could get a look at Scipio. He soon blushed a bit more at the sight. He looked even more cute than usual. How come? He wore his normal fitted blue jeans, and high top black converses, but now he had on a slightly long black pea coat that fit his frame perfectly, and wrapped around his neck was a black and grey stripped scarf that added to his cuteness. His cheeks and nose were also slightly reddened by the cold.

"What are you doing later, Scip?" Hornet asked as she adjusted herself in her chair. He replied with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Are you coming by tonight?" Prosper asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Scipio smiled softly at him; "Yeah, I'll come by. Just to see you." He added in a whisper as he bent his head closer to Prosper. "But right now I must go. I've got a lot of errands to run, and I've wasted enough time chatting."

"See you tonight then?" Prosper asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Scipio replied returning the smile. He waved slightly to the two, mostly keeping his lustful eyes locked on Prosper until he turned around and walked off into a crowd of moving people. Prosper turned back around to face Hornet, a smile still on his face. She took a sip of tea, and smiled faintly at him.

"You two seem to have been forming a tight bond lately."

"What do you mean? Tight how?"

"Well, you know. He _never_ jokes around with anyone like that. Nor does he really hang onto anyone. Scipio isn't really a touchy-feely sort of person."

"Oh, well uhh." Prosper shrugged; "I guess he wants to make a new approach on people...?"

"I guess." Hornet said softly taking another sip of tea.

"Jesus Christ, Bo! Slow down!" Called Mosca out of no where. Hornet perked her head up as Prosper turned around. Bo was running towards them with a big smile on his face followed by Mosca and Riccio.

"Prop!" Bo exclaimed happily; "Where'd Scip go!?"

"I don't know." Prosper said with a smile as Bo stopped beside him.

"Is he coming back?"

"I think so." He said, and Bo smiled in return.

"Scip was here?" Asked Riccio.

"Yeah, but just for a moment." Prosper answered.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"Nothing. What did he say?"

"Not much. Nothing really."

"Anything about me?"

"Uhh...no."

"When's he coming back?"

"Tonight."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know!?" He half shouted at Prosper who looked taken back.

"I-I don't know. I didn't think I needed to."

Riccio sighed loudly out of annoyance, and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Hornet took one last sip of tea and stood up, pushing her chair back. Everyone looked at her.

"It's getting late. Lets go back and I'll start making something for dinner." She said with a smile.

Everyone agreed, and they left. Bo skipped beside Hornet as he held her hand. Mosca walked behind, and Riccio seemed to lead the group from a long distance ahead. And as for Prosper, well he dragged behind thinking about what he and Scipio would do tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

YES! I'm so on a roll with this story now:D I'm getting back into my obsession with PROPxSCIPIO. Go me! xD haha. This chapter is also short, and it makes me sad...but...I hope it'll get better! HAHA! :D PLEASE R&R!

* * *

_Tonight's the night._ Scipio thought over and over as he rushed through alleyways on his way to the Stella. Every now and then he'd have to slow down to avoid running into something, or he just would, which would slow him down even more because then he had to scream and curse while trying not to fall down. The sky was covered in clouds, and the moon was no where to be found; hence why Scipio couldn't really see where he was going.

"Ah, fuck!"

------------------------

"But I want to stay up to see Scip." Whined Bo while Prosper tucked him in.

"Not this time, Bo. It's really late as it is, and you'll be able to see Scip another time."

"OK. Fine." He huffed, and rolled over.

Prosper smiled and headed for the bottom floor of the Stella so he could sit down and wait for Scipio to arrive. It was past midnight, and still no Scipio. Prosper's stomach tightened and ached badly as he thought about Scipio not arriving. He bit his lip faintly as he thought about him. What would they do if he did show up? All Prosper could think about was a kiss. This thought made him feel even sicker. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about Scipio, but it was a strong feeling that was hard to let go. All he wanted to do was touch the older boy; even to be touched back. He sighed loudly and made himself comfortable in one of the movie theater chairs.

------------------------

"Dammit. That hurt..."

Scipio sighed loudly as he again started his journey to the Stella. He knew now that it must be getting late, and he hoped Prosper wasn't already asleep. That thought made his stomach tighten. Even a thought that Prosper could have forgotten that he was supposed to come by made him feel ill. He now quickened his pace. Nothing would stop him from reaching the Stella to see _his_ Prosper. Yes, that's who it was. _His _Prosper, and he would do anything to keep it that way. He flew past a corner and stopped as fast as he arrived.

"Scipio?"

------------------------

"Do you want a blanket, Prop?" Hornet asked with a slight smile as she approached him; a blanket in hand.

"Sure." He smiled in return and took the blanket she handed him.

"So, are you still waiting for Scip?"

"Yeah." He smiled; "he said he'd come, so I'm going to wait until he gets here."

"That's nice." She smiled back and took a seat next to him.

Prosper felt like throwing up again. Why was she here now? Shouldn't she be sleeping? "Uh, why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm just not tired." She smiled, and sadly he replied the smile; "I just thought I could keep you company for a while."

"Yeah. That'll be nice." He replied softly, trying not to let the sickening disappointment slip through.

------------------------

"R-R-Riccio?"

And there was non other than Riccio. He was bathed in the light from the street lamp, so Scipio could make him out perfectly. He wore his tattered old clothes, and his youthful face showed signs of tiredness. Who knew how long he'd been waiting outside..in this freezing weather.

"What in the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing! And it's like...2AM!"

"I-I-I..."

Scipio raised an eye brow; "What's wrong?"

Riccio swallowed hard, and shook his head. He just couldn't get out what he wanted to say so badly.

"Well, I'm on my—." He began, but cut himself off. Should he tell Riccio he was going to the Stella? He wanted to be with Prosper–alone. He didn't need Riccio tagging along. That would ruin everything. He bit his lip, and eyed the stoned road.

"Why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" Half shouted Riccio, which made Scipio look up at him in shock. "And-and you hardly look at me either! Nor listen to me! Am I nothing to you anymore!? Am I just–just..." He couldn't continue. He bit his quivering lip, his body tightened, and his eyes swollen with fresh tears. He couldn't even believe he was acting this way.

"W-what?" Blinked Scipio, taken back; "Riccio. What's gotten into you?"

"Obviously not you!" He snapped, staring hard at Scipio. "You make me feel like shit! I can't believe you've tossed me to the side! Ever since fucking Prosper showed up, you've been distant! Why!? Why can't I have you back, Scip!? I want you back! I want the old Scip back!"

Scipio couldn't listen to this now. Had Riccio gone crazy? He didn't know. All he knew was that Prosper was waiting and he needed to hurry up and come to him! "Riccio, you're acting childish." Was his simple reply.

"I-I..." Riccio shook with anger now, he tried to keep it all in, but it was hard now. How could Scipio be acting so shallow?

"Well, since you seem to have nothing else to say, then I believe I should be going." Was all that Scipio said as he walked past Riccio, and down another alleyway to continue his now short journey to the Stella.

------------------------

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Hornet asked Prosper with a smile.

"I don't know." He laughed; "I guess I never really thought about it. How about you?"

"I think I want to start a family." She smiled.

"I bet you'd make a great Mom." He smiled back; "You're so nice to Bo, and you do a good job taking care of the rest of us."

"I bet you'd make a good parent too, Prop."

"Me?" He blushed faintly.

"Yeah...any girl would be happy to call you her husband."

"H-Husband?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to get married?"

"Well, I-I don't...know..." His face reddened more, as he began to get more nervous.

"Well, I think you should."

Prosper laughed softly; mostly nervously. He blinked furiously as Hornet seemed to inch her face closer to his.

"Prop." She said softly, her face now even closer than before.

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, his face now a violent shade of red.

"I...just..." Her voice was even softer now, and her face was right up to his. She closed her eyes slowly, her lips slightly puckered.

Prosper didn't know what to do. It all just seemed to go by so fast. Before he knew it their lips where locked, and her hand had found it's way to his hair. His body went numb and he couldn't seem to break away. It felt so weird. Almost a good feeling, but not good enough. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he have any idea how long they had been locked together. The one person who did was Scipio, who was standing close by sopping wet from the fresh rain that now began to pour outside. He stared at them for another second, lowered his head, and hid back angry tears as he turned back around to leave. This is when Prosper broke free from Hornet. Both their faces where red, and Hornet seemed to have a slightly dazed look on her face. Prosper suddenly swung his head around to see the back of Scipio. His eyes widened, and he suddenly panicked.

"S-Scipio!" He shouted, but Scipio didn't reply back. All Prosper heard was the sound of the door open, and close shut.

* * *

OH NOES! D: Poor Scip! Do you think Prop will get to him fast enough? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? Haha! I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! x3 Wow. I'm having way to much fun... 


	9. Chapter 9 REDONE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OK! Here's the deal with this chapter! And yes, I had already written this chapter, and I did indeed post it up. OK, here's the deal I really REALLY hated the original chapter, but I posted it anyway. Only about 2 people read it while it was up (THANKFULLY!), and I got a comment that said it was very OOC. And YES! YES IT WAS! It was so random and OOC and everyone was so bipolar that it just totally ruined the chapter! I was so mad at myself for even posting such garbage! You see, I had this idea that I thought would work PERFECTLY, but then when I put it all down it never worked. It sorta reminded me of a situation if like..your best friend beat the shit out of you, and then the next day saw you and said "HEY! Lets hang out today:D" TT NO NO NO NO NO!

So anyway, I re-wrote this chapter, using most of the original bits, but totally changing the middle.

I hope for those who read the original that they will read this one. This still isn't one of my favorite chapters, and it is still messed up, but it is much better than the last. I'm still pissed off that everyone's mood and emotions totally change at the end. SIGH. I just hope im not fucking up the characters like I think I am. xD ENJOY!

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yelled Hornet, as she leapt up from her seat, and stared wide-eyed at Prosper, who was already half way to the door. He stopped and turned around. "Sometimes I think you're in love with Scipio!" She yelled again, her face horribly red from anger. Prosper only stared back at her, unable to reply. "Oh my god." She gasped putting her hands over her mouth. "You...no. No, you can't be! Prosper!" 

"I...have to go." He said softy, a look of ashamed disappointment on his face. He turned back around and headed for the door.

"Prosper!" Hornet called, eyes swollen with tears; "Prosper!"

The only reply came from the door opening, and closing shut.

------------------------

Scipio darted through the rain. His head was spinning, and throbbing terribly. He called out angrily, and tried to hold back his tears. How could Prosper do this? How? He thought he cared about him. At least a little bit. He never thought he'd actually kiss Hornet.

Hornet...

"That bitch." He growled; "That back stabbing, cold hearted, heart smashing bitch!"

He began slowing his pace. He knew if he'd keep running then he might slip on the slippery, wet stoned road. He sniffed loudly, and wiped his nose with his wet sleeve. He kept walking through the alleyways unable to think of where he should go now, or what he should do. He was so angry. He wanted to shout out at someone, or even hurt them. He kicked at the air, and held back another scream of anger. Just as he got out of the alley way he stopped and stared at who he saw; bathed in the street lamp's light.

------------------------

"Dammit...dammit..." Prosper breathed as he put his hood up.

The rain poured down on him like sharpened needles, which seemed to make it worse considering the temperature was well close to freezing. He winced and breathed quicker with every step he took. He knew he had to run, but he wasn't sure at all where he was going, and he could hardly see anyway. _This was a stupid idea..._ He thought, but at the same time it wasn't. He knew he had to find Scipio and tell him what happened. It wasn't his fault. Hornet just kissed him out of nowhere! He couldn't do anything!

"Dammit, this isn't fair!"

------------------------

"S-Scipio?" Stuttered Riccio, who hadn't moved from his spot from under the street lamp. He was now entirely soaked, and his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Scipio bit his lip as he caught sight of the poor boy. He really did look devastated. Actually, more miserable than devastated.

"Y-Yeah...?" He replied softly with a slight sniff. He couldn't start crying now.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I just...thought I'd cancel what I was going to do."

"Oh..." He sniffed, wiping his nose with his wet sleeve.

"Why are you still out in the rain?"

"I just...didn't want to go anywhere."

"You'll get sick."

Riccio laughed harshly; "like you care about me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I wonder." He said, narrowing his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"Come on Riccio. Lets at least find somewhere to stand out of the rain."

"Why don't you go and do that, Scip. I'll just stay where I am. I was fine until you showed up."

"Riccio." He began, but paused for a moment; "im really sorry."

He scoffed; "for what?"

"Pushing you to the side earlier." Riccio simply shook his head, and Scipio sighed; "what was it you wanted to say?" Riccio looked up at him and blinked; "earlier."

"N-Nothing."

Scipio sighed again, and rubbed his face with his hands; "I don't believe it."

"I don't care if you don't."

"What if I told you something, then would you tell me what you wanted to say?"

"No." Was his simple reply.

Scipio blinked, a bit taken back. _Wow. He really is mad..._

"I probably don't want to hear what you've got to say anyway." Riccio said sadly.

"O-Oh...I guess you're right. I actually think you'd be freaked out by it."

"Freaked out? Probably not. More like...pissed off."

Scipio raised an eyebrow giving Riccio a puzzled look. Had he known more than he had given him credit for? Did he somehow figure out the feelings he had kept inside for Prosper? Did he know? But if so, why would he be mad about it? Maybe he thought the great Thief Lord was some kind of ladies man, and on his findings of him being in love with another boy just crushed him. He must know something.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?" Riccio raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing. Never mind." Scipio sighed in relief. Maybe he didn't know anything.

Riccio was silent for a moment. He sighed and looked up at Scipio. His expression and voice now sounding serious; "why did you really come back?"

"I...I just..."

"Was it Prosper?"

Scipio blinked, staring at the other boy in complete shock. He did know.

"You do know."

Riccio shrugged; "I have a slight feeling." He paused; "you've changed ever since he came."

"Changed?"

"Yeah. You've totally kicked me to the side. Suddenly I'm not good enough for you. Prosper takes up all your precious time now. And there's none left for stupid little Riccio, who just wants to be fucking noticed for once! And talked to! And taken seriously! Just listened to!"

"Riccio..."

"But hey! Whatever! Why should I keep complaining? Its not like you care. Nor will you listen to what I've got to say! I tried talking to you once before–you remember don't you? It happened like...an hour ago, but it must not have meant anything to you! All you seem to care about is your wonderful Prosper, and how much he means to you! Lets just forget about Riccio, and how loyal he has been over the years! Lets just fucking not care about Riccio!"

"Prosper doesn't mean anything to me anymore!" Shouted Scipio, who was now shaking; "not since he fucking went and kissed Hornet! He cares a hell of a lot about her to go and kiss her!"

Riccio blinked; "Prosper kissed...Hornet?" he was dumbstruck.

"Yes!"

"Wow."

"Wow? Wow!? It is NOT wow! He kissed Hornet! There is nothing wow about that!"

"I just...never thought he had it in him..."

"To kiss Hornet!?"

"Well, yeah. I always thought Prosper was a pussy." He shrugged.

Scipio went silent. He was beyond angry. He could have pounced on Riccio if he really wanted to. But he didn't. He really wanted to punch him in the face too, but what held him back? He must have been the pussy.

"But I guess if you like him for being a pussy, then I'm shit out of luck."

Scipio only stared at Riccio. He couldn't say anything else. There was way to much tension between them, and no one was winning any screaming battle.

------------------------

Prosper sighed softly, thankfully that the rain gave up a bit. He wiped water from his eyes with his wet sleeve, which did nothing to help. He grumbled to himself, knowing he would never find Scipio. He was long gone. He had to be.

"Fuck." He hissed; "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!"

He wanted to punch and kick at the air, but doing something like that was extremely childish, and it wouldn't solve a thing. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed. _Don't cry...don't you dare cry..._ He told himself. He couldn't cry. That was even more childish than to kick and punch at nothing. Again he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. He felt lost. Deserted, abandoned, lost. And there was nothing he could do. He had fucked up, and now he was paying for it. He would never find Scipio. He walked out of the alleyway and stopped.

------------------------

Riccio was staring wide eyed at Prosper, and Prosper stared at him back. Scipio looked at Riccio puzzled, wondering what his eyes must have caught. Slowly he turned around, and he too stared wide eyed at Prosper. _Prosper_. What was Prosper doing out here? In the rain, the cold? Why would he even leave Hornet's side?

"Speak of the devil..." Riccio commented in a soft whisper.

"Prop..." Scipio said softy with a frown.

_It's now or never...say it...say it now..._

"I'm sorry." Prosper said gently; "Scip...I'm so sorry..."

A cold shiver ran through Scipio's body. Those words, that voice, that tone. Why was he apologizing? Why? If he really cared for Hornet he wouldn't be apologizing for kissing her. Scipio gritted his teeth slightly.

"You kissed her." He said a bit confused; "you fucking kissed her."

"I-I didn't—didn't mean t-to!" The devastation was back. In his face, and voice.

"But you did. You did, Prop!"

"I couldn't–couldn't..." He shivered again. His overcrowded head began to feel so full that it almost felt light. The freezing rain didn't seem to help the situation any either. He felt weighed down by his cold soaked clothes. He needed to sit down–lay down even more. His eye lids began to feel heavy and his breathing quickened.

"Prop?" Scipio blinked; "P-Prop?"

"I–I just..." He replied, staggering to the side; "I just...needed...to te–tell y-ou...just..." He staggered again, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head.

"Prop!" Scipio yelled, taking a step towards the boy; "Prosper!"

Prosper's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he staggered once more before falling. Scipio darted to him and grabbed a hold of him. He staggered himself, almost falling over, but he managed to hold onto him. The devastation was back, but this time it was stuck on Scipio's face. He patted Prosper's cheek softly, hoping for a reply, but there was none. He held onto him tightly. His body was ice cold. Why hadn't he dressed better before going outside? This was crazy! It was freezing, and raining! He shouldn't have been dressed so lightly!

"Holy shit." Riccio said with wide eyes. He quickly made his way to the two; "we need to get him out of here. He's got to be sick–or something."

"Go back to the Stella, Riccio." Scipio answered.

"What?"

"Go back to the Stella, and I'll get Prosper some help."

"But you can't! If you take him to a hospital they'll wonder where his parents are! And we can't afford to–."

"Just trust me!"

"B-but..."

"Riccio, go! I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Jesus, fine." He sighed, and started heading back towards the Stella. He suddenly stopped, and turned back around, Scipio was already standing and was holding Prosper bridal style. "Why do I always seem to listen to you?"

"You have to." Scipio simply replied.

"Right." Riccio nodded his head, and turned back around.

"Riccio, don't tell the others what happened. I don't want them worrying, especially Bo."

Riccio nodded; "Sure..."

"Fuck, Prosper." Scipio whispered, taking one last look at Prosper's paled face, and he too took off in another direction.

* * *

WOOO! Chapter 10 will come soon! It was supposed to be here today, but I had to re-write this chapter, so that didn't happen. ;w; 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Rambles: **Ahh, I'm back:D With chapter 10 of my Thief Lord story! Thankyou everyone for all the nice comments, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long! I'm glad there are still people reading my story, or I just wouldn't be finishing it. I ended it kind of...soon, so sorry. I'm starting to phase out of my Theif Lord fandom at the moment (the reason it took me so long to finish this chapter), so this chapter is a bit rocky...but better chapters will come! When my fandom hits back up. I DO NOT OWN THE THIEF LORD OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Prosper stirred softly. He knew he was awake, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, not just yet. Wherever he was, it felt nice. _Really nice._ He stirred again, just to get another feel. He knew he was laying down, but where? It was to soft to be his bed at the Stella. It was actually the softest thing he had ever felt. And warm. He had never felt this comfortable before in his life. _This is great..._ he thought, but where was he? The last thing he even remembered was seeing Scipio's face...in the rain...the freezing rain. And then, all went blank. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked, trying to get the blurry scenery to clear. 

"Prop?"

He blinked again as a figure came into view. He squinted his eyes trying to figure out who it was. They looked very familiar, but their clothes. He hadn't remembered anyone look so dressed up, especially just a boy.

"Holy shit, Prosper, you scared me so much!"

And he knew his name too. He blinked slowly again, still very groggy, and squinted his eyes. That voice. He had to know who it was. The fancy clothes, the cleanliness, and the fresh clean, intoxicating sent. It was almost to good to be true. A soft smile came to his face as he stared at the vivid image of Scipio.

"Prop, are you OK?" The older boy asked as he took a seat beside him, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Prosper said sleepily with another smile. Scipio returned the smile with a softer one. "You look really nice, Scip."

He blushed; "Thanks."

"Where are we?"

"Umm..." He bit his bottom lip and took a look around the spotless room.

"It's Ok. You don't have to tell me. I can wait for an answer." Prosper smiled again, still extremely tired.

Scipio looked at Prosper and smiled softly. He stroked the boy's cheek gently, and watched him close his eyes once again, but this time with a smile.

-----------------

_-Earlier..._

"Hornet? Are you OK?" Riccio asked the poor girl as he stared at her.

He had just walked into the Stella, still soaking wet. She was laying on the floor wrapped in a blanket in a crying heap. He blinked softly and walked up to her. She continued to cry, looking extremely helpless. _What the fuck is wrong with her?_ Riccio blinked, still staring down at her. He slowly crouched down beside her, and softly nudged her shoulder.

"Hornet?" He asked softly. She let out an angry cry, which caused him to fall back. "Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Go away!" She screamed, half choking with tears; "leave me alone!"

"Fuck, fine!" He shot up; "stupid crying bitch, get over yourself!"

She let out another mournful cry, and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. Riccio stomped up the two flights of stairs and made his way to his bed. He grumbled to himself, kicked off his shoes, threw the blanket over himself, and laid down.

"Riccio?" Came a small, tired voice.

He grumbled again, and slid the blanket off his face. He blinked up at the timid face of Bo. He was dressed in his pajamas, and he held onto a stuffed rag-doll like cat. Riccio's face softened a bit as he sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Why's Hornet crying?"

"I don't know, go back to bed." He rubbed his face.

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Prop's not here."

He blinked; "He..." he paused for a moment; "him and Scip went out on some Thief Lord business, he'll be back later."

"Why didn't he tell me?" He frowned.

"Top secret I guess." He shrugged

"Oh." he frowned again and walked back to his bed on the top floor.

Riccio sighed, and again threw the blanket over his head. He just wanted to scream. It was late, he was cold, wet, and now he was laying in a musty smelling heap of blankets on a musty smelling, moldy fucking old, beat up mattress. He groaned loudly. _My life sucks..._

-----------

"I don't think I can fall asleep again." Prosper said softly as he opened his eyes.

"Oh?" Scipio smiled at him.

Prosper slowly pushed himself up. He smiled at Scipio, and pushed back his hair. Suddenly he paused. He looked down at his chest. His shirt was different. He made a puzzling face and peaked under the blanket. His pants were also different. He blinked. Why was he wearing pajamas? And not even _his_ pajamas. He looked up at Scipio who had a blank look on his face, but seemed to know the answer the Prosper's un-asked question.

"They're mine." He said with a faint blush.

"How did they—."

"I put them on you."

"But how—."

"You passed out and were wet. I had to give you a change of clothes."

"Where are—."

"We're at my house. In my room."

Prosper blinked. Scipio had answered all his questions without hesitation. He seemed unfazed and unmoved. It was odd, robotic like almost. Almost as if he just tried to get the answers out as fast as he could so Prosper couldn't see any type of reaction in his face.

"Your room?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought—."

"No."

"No?"

"No." He buried his face in his hands. "Prop I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I fucking lied to you. I lied to everyone! I'm not who I've told everyone I am!" He looked at Prosper, and shot up from the bed. A look of devastation plastered to his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, and turned to take a look around the room.

"Then who are you?" Prosper asked softly, still not taking his eyes off Scipio.

"I'm Scipio Massimo. The son of fucking Dottore Massimo! Dottore Massimo!" He screamed at Prosper, tears forming in his eyes; "I am no Thief Lord! I am a rich man's son!"

"Scipio..." Prosper said sadly, his soften eyes trailing down.

"Fuck!" He screamed again, crouching down, lowering his head, and clutching large clumps of his hair.

"Scipio..." Prosper bit his bottom lip softly. What should he do? He seemed to think he should be upset about it. Scipio did lie to him–to everyone, but for some reason he couldn't be mad. Not at Scipio...

He pushed the blankets off, slowly slid off the bed, and crouched down behind Scipio. He put his arms around him, and held him. Scipio shook softly, and no words were spoken for some time. Finally Scipio sniffed softly, and Prosper smiled.

"I'm not mad, you know." Prosper said softly; "not at all." He ran a hand through Scipio's hair.

"I think you should be." Scipio replied, and turned his head around to look Prosper in the eyes.

"Well I'm not. You have your reasons..." He smiled softly.

"Yeah..." His voice seemed to trail off, and his gaze turned away from Prosper.

"So, why did you choose to become the Thief Lord, Scipio Massimo?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's NOTE: Well, hello all:) I finally got the time to type up a new chapter [I still do not however, have a computer of my own–mine is still broken–so I don't know how long it will be for another chapter. SORRY!. Thankyou all for all for all your wonderful comments and for waiting so long for this chapter! I hope you all like it! 3 And don't you all worry your pretty little heads! Chapter 12 is going to follow! Yay for not leaving the audience waiting with another cliff hanger! And could you all let me know if you think Riccio is swearing too much still? I've been trying to tone it down, but his character just seems to thrive off of bad words...

The Thief Lord belongs to Ms. Funke. I, however, just took her lovely characters and made them do what I wanted.

* * *

"Riccio...Riccio! Hey, hey, Riccio!" Bo giggled as he jumped around Riccio's bed.

"Ah–AH! Jesus! What are you doing!? Stop!" Riccio shouted sleepily as he shot up and waved his arms violently at Bo; trying to get him off his mattress.

"The sun's up, and I'm hungry!" He frowned and hopped off Riccio's bed.

"Like I care..." Riccio groaned and laid back down, throwing his blanket over his head.

"And Prop and Scip aren't back yet..."

"Wait...what?" He sat up and pushed the blanket off his head; "what?"

"Prop and Scip didn't come home last night...I miss Prop..." He frowned again.

"Oh, shit...shit shit shit..." Everything that happened last night suddenly swam through his head. He remembered everything.

-

"So? Do you like them?" Scipio smiled broadly from behind Prosper who was now dressed in a pair of his clothes. Well, not his Thief Lord clothing, but some of his Scipio Massimo clothing (Scipio however is taller than Prosper, and a bit more lanky so these clothes where his from a few years back–they still looked nice though). Some nicely ironed slightly darkened grey dress pants, shiny black dress shoes, a perfectly whitened button up long sleeved dress shirt, that was tucked into his pants, and over that a lighter grey vest with the Massimo crest on the left breast.

Prosper stared at himself in the mirror. He was cleaned, dressed up, and even smelled nice. He ran a hand through his now perfectly combed hair, and pondered for his answer. He turned to face the smiling Scipio, and he couldn't help but to smile back. He felt so wealthy.

"Yeah." He said softly with a smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Great. They're yours."

"But, Scip, I couldn't..."

"Yes you can! Take them!" He grinned, taking a step towards him and fixing the collar of his shirt; "they look perfect on you..."

Prosper blushed and tried to look down–away from Scipio, but it was no use. He was right in front of him–right in his face. Scipio looked Prosper in the eyes and smiled, removing his hands from his collar.

"Lets go out for breakfast!" Scipio exclaimed. He felt great. Prosper was fine, and safe. They were both nicely dressed, and he just really wanted to show off Prosper to the world. His perfectly dressed, clean, beautiful Prosper.

"But...but..."

"No, buts! Lets go!"

"The others..."

"Im sure Hornet is taking care of everyone! Come on...how many times in your life do you get to dress up and go out to breakfast...with me..."

"Never..." Prosper smiled softly. "I'll go under one condition."

"Anything you wish..." Scipio leaned in closer.

"You tell me why you made up the Thief Lord."

Scipio's smile slowly shrank and he bit his lip. Prosper smiled softly and crossed his arms.

"Come on Scip. I let it slide last night..."

"OK, fine. But you can't tell the others..."

"You have my word." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course." He leaned in and kissed his cheek softly (he didn't dare kiss his lips yet). "I sealed it." He smiled again as he drew back. "You ready?"

-

"Riccio, waaaaaiiiiiiittttt!" Bo wined as he hopped after him.

Riccio waved him away as he half ran down the stairs; pulling on pants and a new shirt as he went.

"Dammit! Shoes!" Riccio yelled as he stopped and darted back up the stairs; running past Bo as he stood hugging onto his cat stuffed animal.

He pulled his shoes on quickly, grabbed his coat, and off again he darted down the stairs. Bo again tried to catch up to him. He was on the verge of tears now.

"Riccio!"

"Bo, shut up!"

"But, Riccio!"

"Stop following me!"

Riccio jumped down a few stairs, and practically leapt down the next flight. He ran through the theater room, but suddenly slowed down until he was standing in front of Hornet who sat messily in a blanket heap on the floor; just like last night.

"Ri-Riccio, w-wait..." Bo huffed; exhausted as he came to a stop behind him.

Riccio ran a hand through his hair as he eyed Hornet. Bo blinked and cautiously looked over at her also.

"Hi, Hornet! What are you doing on the floor?" Bo smiled; "we're looking for Prop!"

Hornet looked up with puffy eyes and let out a soft, tired whimper. Riccio wrinkled his nose and scratched his head. What could he say?

"Err—." He began but was cut off by Hornet.

"Prop didn't come home?" She croaked.

Riccio blinked; a bit taken back.

-

Scipio and Prosper walked side-by-side towards their destination. It was easy to get out of the Massimo home only because Mr. Massimo Senior was out on a business trip, like he always was. They laughed and talked as they walked; just as normal friends would, but Scipio did however keep glancing at Prosper's hand. He wanted more than anything at that moment to grab his hand and lace their fingers. Though, he didn't dare try.

"You still haven't told me where we were going." Prosper said.

"Just a little breakfast bakery down the street."

"One we've been to before?"

"No. This one's special."

Scipio did not want to go to a place near the Stella, or a place that they've been to before. No, he wanted to go somewhere where there would be no chance that the others would find them. He wanted to be alone with Prosper for one, and for two he couldn't let the others see him as Scipio Massimo.

"Here we are." Scipio smiled at the small bakery on the corner of the street in front of them. There was a small fence that outlined an outside sitting part, where a few people were seated, enjoying their breakfast, each of them looking nice, and dressy. This was not a place where street children would eat.

"Come on." Scipio said as he grabbed Prosper's hand, and the two headed across the street.

-

"No..." Riccio said softly; "he didn't..."

"O-Oh..." Hornet barely said as she staggered to her feet; the blanket still wrapped around her; "I see..."

"But we're going to find him!" Bo exclaimed.

"No. I'm going out. You're staying here." Riccio eyed Bo.

"But–."

"No!"

"Why do you care?" Hornet spat.

"What?" Riccio blinked.

"Seriously. Why do you even care?"

"I-I don't...just Bo, you know. He misses Prop..."

"And you're going to go out and be his hero? That is _so_ like you, Riccio."

"I-I just thought..–."

"You thought what? That you can just make everything right again? That you can just go out and find Prop and bring him back? That he'd be normal again? That he wont act like an asshole anymore? That he'd like me again!? That he will just get stupid Scipio off his mind?!"

Bo hugged his cat stuffed animal tighter and backed up behind Riccio, who was raising an eyebrow at Hornet as she continued to verbally lash out at him, her eyes once again filling with tears.

"Dumb, stupid Scipio! Always taking Prop away! He's with him now, isn't he!? He's with him, and he'll never come back! Scipio took him away from us! Away from me! Why is Prosper falling for him!? I don't understand!"

"I don't understand you." Riccio said bluntly; "you're really fucked up."

And with that said, Riccio walked past her, and went out the door. Hornet shook softly, unable to move. She stared blankly out at nothing, tears silently running down her face. Bo sniffled softly, and completely broke down, running back up the stairs to his bed. Hornet let out a wail and collapsed to the floor once more.

"Prop's never coming back!" Bo mournfully screamed; "I want Prop back!"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's NOTE: Hope you all liked the last chapter, and I just couldn't leave you all waiting! So, here is chapter 12! Enjoy! I myself really don't like this chapter, it's long and useless...nothing exciting happens, and its pretty much a bore; well, to me it is, hope you all feel differently. And for some reason I just decided to throw in a lot of random Italian words.

The Thief Lord is a product of Ms. Funke. I only use her characters to make them do what I wish.

The girl known as Harper, however, is mine. Take her if you dare. She's used a lot in the beginning, but she'll go away..I've just been wanting to put her in this story from chapter one...she just never had a good time to show up. And don't worry, she isn't a threat. Haha.

* * *

"So, where do you want to sit?" Scipio asked with a smile.

"How about here." Prosper smiled as he pointed to a table for two.

Scipio nodded and they both sat down. About a minute later a short waitress walked over to them. She looked about their age, maybe a year older. She had on a white apron that was tied around her waist, black pants, a white long sleeved button up dress shirt, a black tie, and oddly a pair of black converses. Her light brown hair was messily tied behind her head, in a sort of bun, and a few brightly coloured plastic hair bows and clips. On her face, though, was a disguising mark. Underneath her left eye she had a long, thin, pale scar, which resembled a cut wound. In her hands were two menus. She pushed back some strands of hair as she approached the two boys.

"_Buongiorno Signore_ Massimo!" She said excitedly with a smile as she set a menu in front of each boy.

"Harper! How many times do I have to tell you? Just Scipio." He smiled and stood up.

She laughed; "Yes, yes, I remember." She smiled and hugged him. Then she kissed both his cheeks and then quickly on the lips; "how have you been?"

Prosper's heart suddenly sank. Why did she kiss him so many times? And why were they both smiling uncontrollably? _Oh, no..._Were they going out? Is that why Scipio had wanted to take him out to breakfast so badly? Just to show him he had a girlfriend, and that he wasn't interested in him? He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Harper, this is Prosper. Prosper, this is Harper."

"Prosper." Harper said softly. She placed a hand on her scar for a moment, and then smiled as she approached him.

Prosper just stood up and put on a fake smile. He felt sick. Harper smiled again, hugged him quickly (though, he didn't hug back), and kissed both his cheeks. Prosper blinked. Did she always do that?

"It's wonderful to meet you." She smiled.

"Yeah...you too..."

"So." She took out her small notebook and pen and looked at both boys; "what would you like to drink?"

Each boy quickly glanced at their menus.

"_Caffe. _Two sugars, and a slash of cream, low fat." Scipio said with a smile.

She nodded and jotted it down; "And you, Prosper?" She smiled at him.

"You're not from here, are you?" He asked.

"Oh, is my Itallian that horrid?" She bit her lip; "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no! It's great. I was just wondering because of your accent."

"Oh..._oui_. I'm French." She smiled.

"Thought so." He smiled back; "I'll just have water."

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." She smiled; "its great to see you again, Scipio." She then leaned down and whispered in his ear; "don't lose him. He's adorable." She winked, and walked back into the _pasticceria_. Scipio's face reddened and he looked down.

"So, she a good friend?" Prosper asked as he eyed his menu.

"Y-Yeah. I saved her you know." Scipio said as he set his menu down; he knew what he wanted.

Prosper blinked; "Really?"

"Yeah. Practically how the whole Thief Lord business came about."

-

Riccio couldn't get what had happened last night out of his mind. Scipio took Prosper after he had passed out, and they just disappeared. He had no idea where they could have went. Did Scipio end up taking Prosper to the hospital? If not, then were could they be? None had proper homes, so there wasn't any place they could be.

So, he just walked along the_ fondamenta _so he could at least look in the water. He had his hands in his pockets, and his back was slumped. He was extremely tired, and couldn't help but be bored. He really didn't feel like searching throughout all of Venice to find Scipio and Prosper. There would be no way in hell he'd be able to find them anyway. So why bother?

-

"Here you are." Harper said as she set down the boy's drinks; "have you decided what you'd like?" Again she took out her small notepad and the pen.

"_Grazie._" Each boy softly said before Scipio started up his order.

"Yeah, a plain bagel lightly toasted, a side of strawberry jam, and honey creme cheese. And that fresh fruit side thing..." Scipio began.

"The strawberries, blueberries, and fresh cantaloupe with the honey-lime yogurt dip?" Harper looked up at him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Alright. Someone's on a bit of a diet." She grinned and he rolled his eyes; "and Prosper?"

"Yeah, umm..." He stared at the menu; he was extremely hungry and everything on the menu made his mouth water.

"Get what you want." Scipio smiled.

"The umm...raspberry danish, and umm...that bacon quiche sounds good." He looked up at Harper with a smile.

"Okay." She jotted it down; "I'll be back in a bit." She nodded and walked off.

"So..." Prosper began; "how did you become the Thief Lord?"

Scipio took a sip of his coffee; "Well, it all started out like any other night..." Prosper scuffed a laugh; "shut up..." Scipio rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Prosper grinned.

"So, anyway...I was just sitting outside my home by the water, about umm...almost two years ago, and I hear someone running and there comes Harper, all ragged and dirty. She's half starved, freezing, and just looks like a mess. It so happens her mother just died and her father just dumped her off in Venice. That's where her scar came from." He poked under his left eye, indicating her scar; "after he dumped her off, she wouldn't leave his side, so he lashed out at her until she ran away...I shouldn't keep getting into her personal life, so anyway...I decided I'd help her out. Just to be nice, and for something to do. I figured we could use the Stella for shelter, because I couldn't bring her to my house, and the Thief Lord just grew from there. We ended up finding more homeless kids, and she just kept my secret...I guess because she was forever in my det, or so she said she was."

Prosper blinked; "Why isn't she with us now?"

"Oh, she left about four months before you showed up. Some young couple saw her wondering around this _pasticceria_ and took her in. Happiest moment of her life." He laughed softly; "she always said she wanted to be a baker."

"You just wanted to help everyone out..." Prosper took a sip of his water.

"Yeah...and I don't know what the others would say if they knew I was really...not an orphan..like them."

"Well Harper understood."

"Yeah, but she was pretty much in on it with me."

"I understand..."

Scipio blushed faintly and he looked down at his coffee; "well, you're different."

Prosper shrugged; "Just an understandable kind of guy."

Scipio laughed softly; "Well, I'm glad, because if Hornet, Riccio, and Mosca knew..." He closed his eyes and shook his head; "they're all so caught up in my Thief Lord business that they'd just die if they knew...and Bo too...I actually think he looks up to the Thief Lord..."

"Yeah you're right about Bo...but I'm sure the other's would understand."

"No. I don't think so..." He took another sip of his coffee.

-

Riccio dug his hands in his pant pockets and kicked the air. He had no idea where he was going, nor why he was wondering off so far from the Stella. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked up momentarily.

"Ugh...look at that little street rat." Scoffed a nicely dressed older lady to another.

"His mother should be ashamed of herself to let him out of the house looking so filthy." Sneered the other.

Riccio clenched his hands into fists as he shook softly. _Dammed, no good, old hags! What do they know!? Nothing!_ He bit his lower lip and looked back down. He was debating on whether he should lash out at them or not. They were pretty old...

"Disgusting."

"Disgusting."

"Oh, what do you know, you old bitches!?" Riccio screamed

Each woman gasped as they stared wide-eyed at him. Riccio shook softly; outraged. He told them! Those stupid old hags!

"You little brat!" Spat the first old woman as she lifted up her purse and slapped him across the face; "how dare you speak to us that way! You ungrateful little punk!" Again she raised the purse and continued to thrash at him; the other woman joined in also; each woman yelling at him.

Riccio couldn't believe it! He yelped and tried to escape them, but they just wouldn't give up. He was being pummeled by to old women! It was too shocking, but also to hurtful! What did they have in those purses?

"Ahhh! Stop it!" He screamed, trying to shield his face.

"You have to learn a lesson, you little brat!"

And finally he was able to push past them and run. He ran as fast and as far as he could. He didn't stop for anything. He pushed past people and anything that stood in his way. Now he really didn't have any idea where he was going, but it didn't matter, he just had to get away from those old ladies! They were crazy! Slowly he began to slow down his pace until he finally stopped to catch his breath. He had ran far, and now was stuck in the middle of a _campo_ that was surrounded by rich people shops. He slowly glanced around; feeling like the "black and blue" sheep in the flock.

-

"Did you enjoy your meals?" Harper asked with a smile as she withdrew their empty plates.

"Ah, yes, _grazie._" Scipio smiled as he patted his lips with his napkin.

"_Grazie..._" Prosper nodded. For some reason he still felt a little uncomfortable in front of Harper. Was it that odd scar? Or perhaps that she was _too_ nice? Or was it just the way Scipio was acting? Very rich and...well,_ richly_.

"Please come again soon." She smiled.

"We will." Scipio smiled back, and than at Prosper; "there you are." He looked back at Harper and handed her the money.

"_Grazie, Signore _Massimo."

Scipio rolled his eyes and stood; Prosper followed his lead.

"_Arrivederci, cara_. Until next time." Scipio smiled broadly, and this time kissed both her cheeks, though she kissed his at the same time.

"_Arrivederci._" Prosper lifted a hand to wave.

Harper smiled and kissed both his cheeks; though, he didn't kiss her's back; too nervous, and taken back to have the chance.

"See you later, Prosper." She smiled.

"_Avanti._" Scipio slightly shrugged to Prosper who nodded. The two slowly walked to the edge of the _pasticceria_ and looked around.

"See anywhere you would like to go?" Scipio asked.

"I...I don't know..."

Prosper still wasn't used to being around...rich people...actually, he just wasn't used to being around a rich Scipio. It was too weird. He started to miss the old Scipio...he really missed the Thief Lord...

"Are you OK?" Scipio asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah, fine..."

Scipio bit his lip, he knew something was bothering Prosper, but what? Maybe he should buy him something to make him happy again. He turned slightly to see if he could find a shop, and suddenly his eyes widened. _Oh, shit...!_

"Prosper, we have to go...NOW!" He grabbed Prosper's hand; who then gasped, and darted off into the side _calle. _Because who stood in the _campo_ looking around was Riccio.

* * *

(Which I got from my copy of The Thief Lord) 

_Buongiorno-_ good morning.

_Signore_- Mr.

_Caffe_- coffee.

_Pasticceria_- pastry shop.

_Fondamenta_- paved walkway beside a canal.

_Campo_- an open square.

_Grazie_- thank you.

_Arrivederci_- good bye.

_Cara_- my dear.

_Avanti_- let's go.

_Calle_- an alley, or street.

French Word List:

_Oui_- yes. (Harper's accent is extremely strong, which makes her Italian sound mostly French; easily being able to disguise her for not being Italian.)


End file.
